Human melanomas in culture possess large numbers of receptors for NGF. This finding is consistent with the embryologic origin of these cells as they are derivatives of the neural crest. The significance of this observation in regard to the pathophysiology of pigment cell disease is actively studied. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Fabricant, R.N., De Larco, J.E. and Todaro, G.J.: Nerve growth factor receptors on human melanoma cells in culture. Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA 74: 565-569, 1977.